Book
Book 'is a Season 3 episode. Story It's nighttime, but B has trouble falling asleep and wishes to hear a bedtime story. O and K come to help. O doubles himself up. b-oo-k, BOOK! A huge book appears. When OO opens it, some letters fall out. B and K can use the letters to change into another Alphablock. The book, which talks, automatically turns to the first page, where it introduces a girl named "Little Red Riding ____". The last word of every page has gone missing, and it's up to the Alphablocks to put them back! b-oo-d, BOOD! It doesn't work. B changed into H. H-oo-d, HOOD! The word "Hood" appears on the page. On the next page, it shows that she is always... c-oo-l, COOL! The book somehow agrees with that word and turns to the next page, where it shows that she is walking to her grandmother's house on the other side of the deep, dark... m-oo-n, MOON! The book reminds them that "wood" might be better, but the Alphablocks decide to write their own version. On the next page, a sort of animal jumps out from behind a tree. w-oo-f, WOOF! It's supposed to be a wolf, but it turns out to be a dog, which the book calls a "woof", who is very big and very... g-oo-d, GOOD! So the Big Good Woof keeps Little Red Riding Hood safe as they walk to her grandmother's... b-oo-t, BOOT! Inside Little Red's Grandma's boot-shaped house, the Woof is very hungry, so he becomes a... c-oo-k, COOK! The Big Good Woof cooks up lots of delicious... f-oo-d, FOOD! The three of them eat together as the story ends. Then the book sees B, OO, and K snoozing. Trivia * Total words: 9 * A, E, I, J, P, Q, R, S, U, V, X, Y and Z are absent in this episode. * C, G, L, N, and W only say their sound in this episode. * H stays as a capital letter in this episode. ** A lowercase H can be seen in a pile of letters. * The book mostly complains about wrong words, asking if they're sure on words like "Cool" and even suggesting on "Moon" "Wood". Nonsense Words 'BOOD * The name of is one of the 44 barangays of the municipality of Ubay, in the province of Bohol, Philippines. Gallery 4FDF2A9F-C4CD-4927-8E73-D951F3FE72C0.jpeg|The sound a chicken makes E2938E41-3FE6-41D7-9300-23FCF2A35F7E.jpeg|Letters flying off of the book 84FB8769-FFD5-43A5-B734-3D25762E7F9E.jpeg|Congratulations! You discovered EXTRA LETTERS! 2C7919A5-04B2-45DE-B9AE-BB71203977F4.jpeg|K turns into T 4F08A2BC-B763-4448-B46F-BE18480C6003.jpeg|Little Red Riding Blank 331AB861-2190-4943-8E08-1B778D47C427.jpeg|“bood” DA0A871F-00B3-4741-BA15-6ECAC88243A1.jpeg|“Hood” A09F0A42-0EC3-462B-A883-F8AC9BF32C78.jpeg|You chose wisely, my friends. 364C9E31-A556-42FC-B428-3FBB55221F6E.jpeg|Pages 4~5 DEA3CE2F-5858-44D0-A87B-D46FBD1538A7.jpeg|H holding a G AF129D27-8E0A-4530-BB85-78EA22FC3752.jpeg|H changes her mind E05E6ACE-5D51-4C29-9D76-86B3C8F087A9.jpeg|...cool. F6E2DCB9-C214-4B5B-AC9E-105CEBB97757.jpeg|One day, Little Red Riding Hood decided to visit her grandmother, who lived on the other side of a deep, dark... 383894EB-1834-4CDC-AA68-7C41834B4896.jpeg|...moon!? 18CF10D2-4EB5-49E4-BA1A-FEFA28436F6D.jpeg|“We like the moon.” E9E33F10-32DB-4B82-95E6-287E30C4D720.jpeg|Pages 8~9 4AB10C1C-C4C9-43D0-85F5-2FAF81EF74BB.jpeg|Close enough. 8527E1CF-5F45-4B54-A4B2-219D41E0EE12.jpeg|Pages 10~11 D6C803BB-62A3-42A7-AF6F-2196988E1EBF.jpeg|How ironic. FECD6F10-01C8-4BF4-94BD-F28A4AAB081F.jpeg|Pages 12~13 34EE7B74-F4EF-4FDD-BC1A-BA4F457E631F.jpeg|There was an old woman who lived in a shoe. She had so many children that she did not know what to do. 6D9B4BDA-2D84-4490-9C5E-F2FD93E5B828.jpeg|Pages 14~15 1960DBB8-C6D2-4A68-AC8B-A4DC97913BCC.jpeg|Pages 16~17 76823F85-D48E-4CF9-AF73-9958ACBEE199.jpeg|Pages 18~19 73A15DB4-A8D0-4EE4-95E2-8E260CB2FC7D.jpeg|Pages 20~21 620BAD53-51C2-42D8-9B03-C6EDF285938B.jpeg|Pages 22~23 B9B398A6-00B7-47A5-83D8-995AA8E1A22C.jpeg|zz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz Category:Alphablocks Episodes Category:Episodes with nonsense words Category:Gadsby episodes Category:Fractured Fairy Tales